kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Door
The Magic Door (aka Magic Doors) is a mysterious doorway in the land of Kolyma. The Three Magical Doors consists of the First Magic Door, the Second Magic Door and the Third Magic Door.KQ2 Hintbook, pg 5, 15, 18 Background It is the the door that leads to one's heart's desire.Narrator (KQ2): "This is a magical door! If you can open it, the door will lead you to your heart's desire. There is an inscription on the door." It consists of three arcane doorwaysKing's Quest VI Hintbook, pg, the last of which leads to a strange, enchanted realm.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 481 The door stands up all by itself in mid-air, floating a few inches above the meadow, at the foot of an impassible mountain range. It resembles a plain locked door leading to nowhere. There is nothing on the backside but the back of the door. The door had a back and front, but no sides at all.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 67 Inscriptions on the door suggest that it is magic door, and offers clues where the keys are hidden.KQ5 Hintbook, pg 6 The smell of magic emanated around the door.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 67 The Magic Door had first appeared not long before Graham came to Kolyma. Seemingly floating above the ground without support.KQC, 2nd Edition, In order to rescue Valanice, King Graham was required to find three keys that opened three magic doors--the last of which brought him to a strange, enchanted realm. The doors were surrounded by steep cliffs and a deep chasm and could only be reached by crossing a frayed rope bridge.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 481 The three doors, the first door, the second door, and the third door, are built into the doorway requiring three golden magic keys to unlock themNarrator (KQ2):"The door is locked.", "The second door is locked.", "The third door is locked. You cannot open it no matter how hard you try". "The key to the second door fits easily into the keyhole. You turn the key and, SHAZAM, the door opens, and the second key disappears... Revealing a third door with yet another inscription!. The doors were surrounded by steep cliffs and a deep chasm and could only be reached by crossing a frayed bridge.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 481 The keys unlock the three doors to the enchanted landKQ2 Manual, pg, the Enchanted Isles. A dazzling light shines forth from each doors' key hole.Narrator: "You look through the keyhole and see nothing but a dazzling light." Each door contained a riddle pointing to where each key could be found.Narrator (KQ2): "Whoever chooses to seek the key to this door will undoubtedly make a splash.", "Whosoever chooses to seek the key for this door should set their sights high.", "Whosoever chooses to seek the last key must have a stout heart." The first door is brown, and contains a riddle pointing to the sea. The second door is blue and contains a riddle pointing to the sky. The third door is blue and contains a riddle pointing towards the foreboding home of Dracula. Each key disappears as they used, opening up to the door behind it, once the last key is used it opens up world behind the door.Narrator (KQ2): "The key to the third door fits easily into the keyhole. You turn the key and, PRESTO, the door opens, and again the key disappears ... revealing a world unlike any you've ever seen before!" The doorway is both a passage to the other side of the mountain range for the citizens living in eastern Kolyma if they have the right key, if citizens didn't have the right key they would end up in random locations across the world of DaventryKing's Quest Companion, pg , and use of the three magic keys would lead to the Enchanted Isles where Valanice was held in a Quartz Tower.Narrator (KQ2): "He sees a vision of a quartz tower. To reach it he must pass through a magic doorway in the nearby land of Kolyma." The doors can only be opened from the front but not behind.Narrator (KQ2): "You are on the wrong side of the door to do that." After he won Valanice's heart, Graham married her in the monastery in in Kolyma not far from the destroyed bridge. As a wedding gift, the monks repaired the crossing in order that Graham and Valanice could return to the Crystal Tower and free the golden lion.KQC,2nd Edition, 481 Behind the scenes On some maps including the KQ2 hintbook, it is referred to as the "Three Magical Doors". In the companion it is also known as the Magic Door. The concept of the magical doors to other lands appears in many fairy tale and fantasy stories. Of the most famous appear in the Chronicles of Narnia series in which the door through the magical wardrobe leads to Narnia, the magic door that later lead Telmarines from Narnia back to Earth (to the island portal that lead pirates to Narnia which created the first Telmarines), or the stable door leads out of Narnia to Aslan's land during the Last Battle, as Narnia is destroyed, among other examples during the series. Compare with other magical portals such as the Rabbit Hole, or Looking Glass in the Alice series. See Withdrawal and Multiverse in King's Quest lore. The Magic Doorway inspired the Door of Destiny in KQ2 (AGDI). References Category:Places (KQ2) Category:Magic Category:Doors Category:Magic items